Pasado Olvidado
by yulisu
Summary: Por un error ella lo olvido todo... incluyendolo a él
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Era increíble el creer lo que estaba sucediendo, los 4 guardianes no comprendían, o mejor dicho, no podían creer, que después de haber luchado contra el enemigo, aun quedara algo de magia en ellos, lo suficiente como para hacer un conjuro, con el cual lograrían volver a reencarnar y recordar toda su vida pasada, toda marchaba a la perfección, pero algo salio mal…en el ultimo momento, ella comenzó a debilitarse considerablemente, lo suficiente como para que este pequeño detalle, tuviera un gran efecto en ella.

Todo desapareció, los guardianes cayeron en un profundo sueño, esperando volver a reencontrarse con sus amos (respectivamente) dentro de poco tiempo, mientras tanto él noto ese pequeño detalle que los guardianes no notaron, esto izo que se preocupara un poco, pero ella lo tranquilizo con una de sus bellas sonrisas, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-no te preocupes…pase lo que pase, todo estará bien

Dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron del lugar, dejándolo todo en la nada.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tomoeda, la gente se movía rápidamente, ya sea para llegar al trabajo o la escuela, mientras eso ocurría, en una de las tantas casas de la ciudad ( mas bien parecía mansión ), un joven, como de unos 17 años, se levantaba igual que todas las mañanas, dándose una ducha y arreglándose para partir a la escuela, **vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata negra, "encima" portaba un saco negro acompañado con unos pantalones del mismo color, un chico de 1.90, guapo, fuerte y de hermosa cabellera café oscura, con una mirada bastante penetrante que tenia la cualidad de intimidar a todas las chicas de las escuelas en las que había estado**; seria su primer día de clases en la preparatoria de la ciudad, después de haberse cambiado de ciudad hace 3 días.

Antes de eso, con ayuda de un tablero mágico que poseía, intento encontrar la presencia mágica de esa persona que llevaba buscando desde que cumplió los 13 años, que desde ese entonces, aparecía en sus sueños junto con todo lo que habían vivido juntos y que desgraciadamente, todavía no encontraba.

-maldición, no puedo encontrar su presencia – decía el joven al no encontrar resultado favorable – espero encontrarla pronto, de lo contrario, olvidara todo – dijo preocupado a la vez que salía de su cuarto y se dirigió a desayunar para irse a la escuela.

En la cocina, lo recibe un señor de edad avanzada, sonriéndole alegremente como todas las mañanas

-buenos días joven Syaoran – dice sonriente el señor

-buenos días Wein – respondió el joven ambarino

-¿Como amaneció el día de hoy joven? – preguntaba mientras servia el desayuno en la mesa

-bien, wein, gracias – dijo nuestro apuesto joven, aunque con un dejo de tristeza, que Wein noto

-me alegra oír eso…pero veo que aun no logra encontrarla, ¿verdad?, se nota en su mirada, joven

En ese momento entra a la cocina una criatura mágica, saludando efusivamente al joven ambarino

-¡¡buenos días amo!! – dice una de las criaturas abrazando a su amo

Está, era una especie de Pegaso (en pequeño, como peluche) blanco, unas alas que en esa forma parecían de juguete, en su frente tenia una piedra de color verde, muy hermosa, poseía ademas, unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, en verdad, era una criatura muy bella.

-buenos días Sephira – decía alegremente el joven saludando a su guardián – por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Ranshou? – pregunto Syaoran

-buenos días amo, que se le ofrece – dice el otro guardián en forma seria, apareciendo repentinamente en la cocina

-buenos días Ranshou, nada, solo quería saber donde estabas, eso es todo

Este guardián era como un ángel, portaba una larga cabellera color beige, una parte de esta, estaba sujetada con un listón, pero se salían unos pequeños cabellos haciéndolo ver muy bien; portaba ademas, un traje blanco con unos tonos en azul cielo y dorado; poseía unas alas grandes y hermosas; despedía un aura muy calida y tranquila.

-sigue sin tener noticias, ¿verdad? – pregunto Ranshou en seco a su amo

-así es…espero encontrarla pronto en esta ciudad, en Hong Kong no hay rastro de que se encuentre ahí, de lo contrario…

-¿Por qué le urge encontrarla? Se supone que ella recuerda todo al cumplir 13 años como usted amo, no veo la razón por la que hay que preocuparse – dijo Sephira

-aun no ha detectado su presencia en ninguna parte y… - decía Ranshou pero fue interrumpido por el joven

-y eso es lo que me preocupa – contesto con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la linda guardiana

-¿acaso no lo notaste Sephira?, en el momento en que hicieron el conjuro, ella se comenzó a debilitar en gran cantidad… - contesto el guardián

-disculpe amo, pero sigo sin entender

-te lo explicare…- decía mientras empezaba a desayunar - ese pequeño detalle la afectaría grandemente, también reencarno, esta viva, pero… no… recuerda nada de su pasado – dijo el joven, esto ultimo con suma tristeza

-entonces…si no recuerda nada, quiere decir que… - decía Sephira – no a desarrollado su magia y "ellos" no han despertado como nosotros

-exactamente, y lo que mas me preocupa…es que si antes de que cumpla los 18 años no logra recordar nada…olvidara todo para siempre…

-pero aunque la encontremos, usted no puede interferir en sus recuerdos – dejo Ranshou

-ya se…tengo que dejar que ella recuerde por si sola

-lamento interrumpir joven syaoran, pero se le va hacer tarde para irse a la escuela

-¡¡es verdad!!, ya me voy, adiós

Dicho esto el muchacho salio de la casa/mansión rumbo a la escuela, se preguntaran, porque si vive en una mansión no se va en carro o lo llevan o algo por el estilo, pero lo que sucede es que al joven no le gusta llamar la atención, así, mientras caminaba iba pensando en esa persona especial para el, aquella persona que quería, quiere ver nuevamente con esa sonrisa que le robo, y seguramente le robaría nuevamente, el corazón; en otras palabras, iba pensando en su Flor de Cerezo, en su Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

En otra casa de Tomoeda, una hermosa joven de unos 17 años despertaba, después de que se despertador sonara por casi ½ hora, al fin le izo caso, se levanto haciéndose el animo de darse un baño para arreglarse e irse a la escuela; cuando de repente…

-monstruo!! Apúrate que se te va hacer tarde como siempre – dijo el hermano mayor y único de la joven

-ya voy hermano…y no me digas monstruo!!

Termino de arreglarse, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, lógico ¿no?, este uniforme consistía en una falda tableada blanca un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de color blanca con una franja roja al final de esta misma, una camisa blanca de manga larga con una corbata color negra, y por ultimo un saco color negro con el emblema de la escuela del lado izquierdo; se arreglo un poco el cabello que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros; era portadora de unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda que mostraban una ternura inimaginable, y con una linda sonrisa que lograba ser querida por todo el mundo.

Al bajar a desayunar a la velocidad de la luz, saludo rápidamente a su familia, incluido y molesto de su hermano

-buenos días papá – dijo alegremente la jovencita

Su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, es una persona sumamente amable y comprensiva, podría decirse que tiene paciencia de monje tibetano; actualmente es maestro de la Universidad de Tomoeda en el área de Arqueología.

-buenos días Sakura – le contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

En eso, Sakura se gira y saluda a una persona en específico

-buenos días mamá – menciono sonriendo a una fotografía de su madre, la cual, había muerto cuando Sakura tenia solamente 3 añitos.

Su mamá, era Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una mujer que a muy corta edad, contrajo matrimonio con su profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto; era una persona muy amable y gentil, de pelo largo y grisáceo.

-asta que te levantas……monstruo – menciono el joven hermano de Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Esta personita es Touya Kinomoto, el hermano, mayor de la joven, fue quien convivo mas con su madre, cursa la facultad de --, tiene la manía de llamar a su hermana monstruo, aunque en el fondo sabemos que es una forma de demostrarle su cariño. Es alto, de tes clara, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-buenos días her……¡¡que no me digas monstruo!!

-ya, los dos dejen de pelear y apresúrense a desayunar que se les va enfriar el desayuno – dijo tranquilamente a pesar de la pequeñísima riña de sus 2 hijos, ya que sabia que a pesar de todo, es la forma en que se demuestran cariño; que forma ¿no?

-esta bien papá

-oye Sakura, por que estas tan tranquila… faltan 15 minutos para que cierren la entrada de la escuela y estas como si nada…te van a dejar afuera – menciono su "queridísimo" hermano, esto ultimo, en tono burlón

-¡¡QUE!!...ya me voy, adiós papá, ¿hermano por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-creí que el monstruo ya era mas res-pon-sa-ble jajajajajaja

-adiós!!

Y así Sakura se perdió de vista

-touya, porque no le dijiste lo tarde que era

-jejeje quería reírme un rato antes de irme a trabajar – menciono riéndose a mas no poder

-hay hijo, no cambias, sigues siendo igual que antes, portándote como niño chiquito

-si tu lo dices…bueno, me voy también, adiós papá

-que te valla bien hijo, recuerda que hoy te toca realizar la cena eh

-si, no se me olvida, bueno adiós

-adiós, bueno, creo que también me apuro o llegare tarde a la facultad nn´

Mientras Sakura caminaba, mejor dicho, corría rumbo a la escuela, iba pensando en ese extraño sueño que había tenido el día de hoy, tan extraño, que casi no recordaba nada de el.

Ya estaba en la entrada del instituto, cuando, por ir tan deprisa, choco con un joven que iba entrando al instituto, creo que ya saben quien es, pero por si no saben…me refiero a Syaoran; rápidamente, él la ayudo a levantarse y…

-te encuentras bien – dijo Syaoran tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-si, gracias…y disculpa – dijo mientas le sujetaba la mano para incorporarse a la vez que levantaba la vista

En ese momento, sono el timbre que indicaba que las clases daban comienzo, Sakura se despidió del joven y entro velozmente para dirigirse a su salón de clases.

Syaoran permaneció estático, aunque solamente le había visto el rostro en cuestión de segundos, para el fue suficiente para reconocer ese rostro tan conocido para el, ademas, la sensación de calidez que sintió al momento que la jovencita sujetaba su mano para levantarse era inconfundible, no había duda…por fin la había encontrado, había encontrado…

-por fin te encontré…Sakura – dijo esto ultimo sonriendo para si, mientras entraba al instituto


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Todo estaba perfectamente, el recordó todo, quien fue, donde vivió y los mas importante… con quien; ademas de que sus guardianes también lograron despertar, después de tanto buscar y buscar desde hace 4 años, por fin la encontraba, después de pasar angustias y preocupaciones, por fin encontraba su razón de vivir, de seguir adelante en esta vida.

Pero parecía haber un pequeño inconveniente… su mas grande temor se izo realidad, por culpa de ese hechizo ( o mía ), efectivamente no lo recuerda, ni siquiera por el echo de que choco con el a la entrada del colegio.

Por el momento eso no parecía ser su mayor preocupación, sino el echo de lo que puede llegar a ocurrir si antes de la fecha prometida no recuerda nada, entonces si, habría que preocuparse, por el momento lo mejor era…

En ese instante recuerda que ya habían dado el timbre que anunciaba la entrada al colegio, haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos, decide que lo mejor es entrar a ver en que salón le corresponde cursar el ciclo escolar, rogando que sea en l mismo que ella.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los muchos salones de la escuela, entra una jovencita corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, preocupada por que el profesor ya halla llegado y no le permita la entrada al salón y para su salvación, no ha llegado.

-buenos días –llega gritando la joven al entrar al salón, siendo recibida por sus amigos

-buenos días Sakura – dicen al unísono los mismos

-al parecer otra vez se te izo tarde, ¿verdad? –menciona su amiga Hikaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

-pues que esperabas, es lo mismo de TODOS los días, lo que si seria muy raro es que aunque sea un día lograra llegar sin estar a las carreras –menciona Yuuko, hermana de Hikaru

-ay niña, tu y tus comentarios, nunca te puedes quedar calladita, ¿verdad? –dice Hikaru mostrando rostro serio y tratando de aguantar las ganas de reírse por el comentario

-ay ya, pues ni te quejes que bien que se ve que te quieres reír, her-ma-ni-ta –responde la joven acusada, separando las silabas de la palabra "hermanita" mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Hikaru era una joven de tes blanca, de mediana estatura, su cabello llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos de un color café claro; portaba el mismo uniforme que todas las chicas del colegio llevaban. Mientras tanto su hermana Yuuko era un poco más alta que ella, con unos ojos color negro; su pelo era de color café-castaño, ni un color ni el otro el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros; portaba el mismo uniforme ya mencionado, solo que, al contrario de su hermana, ella no estaba fajada como las demás y el saco lo portaba abierto sin abrochar un solo botón del mismo, asiéndola ver que era muy diferente a su hermana, a la mayor le gustaba seguir siempre las reglas… y a la menor le gusta ir en contra de ellas.

-jejeje ustedes dos si que saben empezar bien el día, y pues ya saben… nunca le hago caso a mi despertador –menciona la victima del comentario de Yuuko

-buen día Sakura –menciona Tomoyo, podría decirse que ella es la MEJOR amiga de la jovencita

Esta joven, es de tes blanca, un cabello largo color negro profundo, ojos de color azul rey, una joven muy hermosa.

-hola Tomoyo, ¿Cómo es… -no termino su oración, ya que un grito llamo su atención

-ay no déjame!! Shigure… me… aprietas y lo peor... me asfixias!! –dijo gritando Yuuko, que al parecer estaba siendo "atacada"

Este joven es alto, como de 1.80, cabello color negro, ojos del mismo color, tes morena; cursa el mismo grado que las jóvenes, de hecho en el mismo salón; es el novio de Hikaru y le gusta "molestar" a su cuñadita haciéndole "cariñitos" de niña chiquita.

-¿otra vez diciendo comentarios sin risa de Sakura? –pregunta el joven que tenia sujeta a la chica por la espalda, dándole un "abrazo de oso"

Ante esta escena, solo se escucharon risas del grupito de amigos de la castaña.

- solo dije la verdad… yo no ise nada!! –dice al tiempo que la soltaba el joven y la ponía frente a si

-no mientas, que te escuche fuerte y claro -dice al abusivo de su amigo mientras le jala los cachetes en forma muy graciosa

-si sabes entonces para que preguntas!! y ya deja mis cachetes!! no soy una niñita chiquita para que me agarres de tu conejillo –dice mientras su "amigo" sigue jugando con ella

-ya déjala amigo, al rato o mañana le sigues haciendo "cariñitos" –menciona un apuesto joven con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, el cual llegaba al lado de su amigo y le quitaba las manos de los cachetes de su amiga.

-graci…… como que al rato o mañana!! –estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando proceso la información –Eriol no me ayudes!!

-bueno, si tu lo dices… -responde el joven mencionado

Eriol poseía tes clara, alto, el color de su cabello era como de un azul oscuro, ojos de un color azul-grisáceo; ademas de que usa lentes, lo que lo hace verse muy bien, es portador de una encantadora sonrisa. Actualmente es el novio de Tomoyo.

-me dolió… -menciona Yuuko mientras se tallaba sus cachetes –siempre me tratas mal…-dice poniendo cara de querer "llorar" mientras abrazaba a su hermana –siempre es lo mismo

-ay ya, ven acá –dice el aludido mientras la abrazada –a ver, dime quien te quiere mas que yo, eh? nadie ¿verdad, verdad? –dice mientras comienza a jalarle nuevamente sus cachetitos a la vez que reía

-ya!! ya te dije que no soy tu juguetito... para eso esta mi hermana –dice con voz algo picara

-no, a ella no le puedo hacer esto, a ti si... pero si puedo hacer esto –dice a la vez que la suelta y cojee a Hikaru por la cintura y le da un tierno beso en los labios

-buenos días –dice al tiempo que se separa de ella

-buenos días –menciona algo sonrojada ante la acción del joven

-ay no… con tanta miel creo que voy a vomitar –dice Yuuko al tiempo que agarra a Sakura de la mano –vente, mejor vamos a sentarnos y a platicar –pero al darse vuelta… - ay no, por aquí también derraman miel a cantaros –menciona al ver a Tomoyo y Eriol que seguían "pegados" en su beso

Mientas tanto Sakura solo podía reír de las escenas anteriores que acababa de presenciar, y de los comentarios de Yuuko, ya que para ella, al amor no formaba parte de su diccionario por el momento., y a decir verdad, del de ella tampoco… no ay que negar que ambas son muy lindas y han recibido infinidad de pretendientes, pero a todos, ambas, los han rechazado.

-oye… ¿no crees que el profesor ya se tardo? –menciona Sakura a su amiga mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos, ya que una estaba al lado de la otra

-pues la verdad si…tal vez se enfermo y no va venir!! –dice algo contenta

-ay no, no digas eso, ojala y no tarde tanto

-si tu lo dices…

En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello largo color cobre, ojos del mismo color, alta y de piel blanca; al verla todos se fueron a su lugar, algo intrigados por quien es esa mujer.

-buenos días jóvenes, yo seré su profesora hasta que el profesor Terada regrese de un viaje que izo –menciona al tiempo que tomaba lugar en su escritorio –antes de decirles mi nombre, les presentare a un nuevo estudiante que estará con nosotros este ciclo escolar, pasa por favor

Dicho y echo, un joven entra al salón (bueno ya saben quien es así que me ahorrare el describirlo), logrando captar la atención de todos los estudiantes del lugar, sobre todo de las chicas, ya que esa mirada penetrante las tenia como hipnotizadas, a excepción de Tomoyo, Hikaru, Yuuko y… ¿Sakura?.

Al entrar rápidamente poso su mirada en cierta jovencita que estaba casi al final de la ultima fila junto a la ventana, donde casualmente había un asiento vació, así que rogó a los dioses que le dieran ese lugar, porque aparte de se, había otros dos lugares libres.

-bien, antes de que te presentes, siéntate detrás de la señorita de ojos verdes –dice la misteriosa profesora, al acto, este va y se sienta en su lugar –ahora por orden se irán presentando, dirán su nombre, edad y la fecha de su cumpleaños… a se me olvidaba, yo soy Kaho Mizuki –dice con una sonrisa

Así uno por uno se fueron presentando, hasta que llego el turno de nuestros amigos

-mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el 3 de Septiembre

-gracias señorita Daidouji, siguiente

-mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños es el 23 de Marzo

-gracias joven Hiragizawa, siguiente por favor

-mi nombre es Shigure Souma, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 13 de Enero

-gracias joven Souma, siguiente

-mi nombre es Hikaru Sumeragi, tengo 17 años y mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Junio

-gracias señorita Sumeragi, siguiente

-mi nombre es Yuuko Sumeragi, tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Marzo

-gracias, por lo que veo, ustedes dos son hermanas, ¿verdad? –como respuesta obtuvo una afirmación de por parte de ambas –bien, gracias, siguiente

-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y mi cumpleaños es el…

-1° de Abril… -susurra el ambarino mientras miraba en forma tierna a la joven

-… 1° de abril –termina por decir la jovencita

-gracias señorita Kinomoto, siguiente

-mi nombre es Syaoran Li, tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el…

-13 de Julio – susurra Sakura con voz que apenas ella se escucha

-… 13 de julio y vengo de Hong Kong

-"¿Qué? ¿Acaso supe la fecha?... bueno debió ser solo una coincidencia" –piensa la jovencita al ver que aserto en dicha fecha

-gracias joven Li

Las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal, hasta que llego la hora del receso y todos los alumnos por fin tienen un pequeño tiempo de descanso después de las duras clases que tienen.

-enseguida los alcanzamos, vamos al baño –dice Yuuko al tiempo que sale con su hermana

-esta bien, las esperamos donde siempre – grita Sakura

Nuestro joven ambarino, sigue de cerca a Sakura tratando de no parecer tan obvio, sentándose en un lugar cercano a ella… de repente siente unas presencias mágicas cerca del plantel, mas no logra encontrar de donde provienen.

En la azotea de uno de los edificios del plantel, dos personas están platicando, no se les ve el rostro, ya que trae puesta una capa que cubre su cuerpo y rostro de color negra.

-parece que por fin a llegado a Tomoeda –dice una de las personas

-así es… ¿y que aremos? –pregunta la otra sombra

-seguir el plan… tenemos que esperar a que todo suceda, así que solamente aremos lo de siempre

-¿vigilar? que aburrido

-así es… ¿Qué son esas presencias?

-¿Qué?

-que hay otras dos presencias aparte de nosotros y "ellos"

-vamos a investigar

-démonos prisa, esas presencias se alejan de aquí

-si –acto seguido desaparecen

Dicho esto, ambas personas, y presencias desaparecen del lugar, dejando a Syaoran algo preocupado, cuando oye un grito del lugar donde esta Sakura.

-apúrate hermana!! que por tu culpa no alcance sushi en la cafetería –grita Yuuko

-¿mi culpa? –dice la aludida

-claro que tu culpa!! solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a maquillarte justo cuando dan el timbre

-pero alcanzaste comida no?

-pero solamente Konñaku –dice haciendo puchero a la vez que se sentaba con los demás

-otra vez discutiendo, eso si es amor de hermanas –comenta Eriol, haciendo que todos rían por el comentario

-cállate –dice Yuuko mientras que comenzaba a comer


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Las clases continúan normalmente: regaños, risas, comentarios tontos, en fin, todo lo común que ocurre en un salón de clases, pero esto no llamo demasiado la atención del joven Li, ya que este seguía pensando ¿en donde se encontraban esas personas poseedoras de esas presencias? y ¿Qué querían?

Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la maestra acababa de dar instrucciones para las ultimas 2 horas de clases que restaban del día de hoy, para esto tenían que hacer equipos de 7 integrantes, rápidamente todos comenzaron a movilizarse y formar equipos, solo que en el equipo de la jovencita castaña hacia falta un integrante

-haber… somos 1, 2, 3,…-decía mientras contaba Eriol –falta 1 para estar completos

-ya se!! miren el nuevo no tiene equipo, dile que se venga para acá gure-nii

-esta bien, oye, Li, vente con nosotros, nos falta 1

Eso saco completamente de sus pensamientos a Syaoran, quien rápidamente se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar, sin darse cuenta, coloco su silla a un lado de Sakura, fue hasta que escucharon de que se trataba dicha actividad se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ya que dicha actividad eran…… ejercicios matemáticos.

-jóvenes, les dare esta hoja con ejercicios de Probabilidad y Estadística, los resolverán así en equipo, para que se les tome en cuenta tendrán que entregarlo antes de que salgan de clase

-parece que los únicos que haremos esta actividad seremos los de siempre, bien, Sakura y Yuuko solamente traten de entender, ¿entendido? –decía Shigure

Mientras Eriol, Tomoyo, Shigure y Hikaru hacían los ejercicios a la vez que trataban de explicar, se podía observar a Sakura y Yuuko con signos de interrogación en su cabeza y en lugar de ojos eran espirales que giraban, signo de que no entendían nada de nada.

-oigan – decía Tomoyo – ay que explicar de otra forma para que Sakura y Yuuko entiendan

-ni siquiera explicándolo en español entenderían jajajajajaja

-pueden explicarlo así –se animo a decir Syaoran mientras comenzaba a resolver y explicar los ejercicios

-no puede ser….entendí todo!! –decía la menor de los Sumeragi a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar en forma de victoria, ganándose las miradas de todos –que, ¿algún problema? –dijo asiendo que todos regresaran la vista a su respectivo lugar, acto seguido, se sentó

-¿¿enserio entendiste?? –mencionaba Shigure mientras le ponía una mano en la frente, ella solamente asintió –te puedo preguntar algo

-SIP

-¿¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON YUUKO??

-nada, solo que Li explico muy bien y pues entendí todo nn

Para cuando las clases terminaron, ya habían terminado el trabajo, así que cada uno gano para su rumbo no sin antes despedirse de su nuevo amigo

-bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana –decía alegremente Tomoyo –adiós Li, un placer haberte conocido

-igualmente Daidouji

-por cierto…… ¿para que rumbo te diriges? –pregunto eriol

-para allá –dijo señalando a su derecha

-uff que alivio –dice aliviada Tomoyo girándose a Sakura –eso quiere decir que ya no te iras sola, Li va para tu mismo rumbo Sakura –termina con una sonrisa

-si, si, si, ya vamonos –menciono Yuuko con fastidio

-no seas así, nos estamos despidiendo –cuestiono su linda hermanita

-si, pero recuerda el dicho…"el que mucho se despide…"

-"…pocas ganas tiene de irse", ya nos lo sabemos pequeña –termino la frase Shigure

-¡¡no me digas pequeña!! -dijo provocando la risa de todos los presentes

-bien, hasta mañana –menciono el joven ingles tomándole la mano a Tomoyo mientras caminaban –adiós!!

-ahora si vamonos –dice Shigure –adiós Li

-si, cuídala, que es tan despistada que se puede perder –se despedía Yuuko mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

Ante esto, todos se fueron dejando a los castaños completamente solos, por su parte, Sakura tenia una gota en la cabeza tras el comentario de su amiga; mientas que Li……estaba que no sabia que hacer, ¡¡por dios, se quedo solo con la persona que había buscado durante años!! bueno, no solos, ya que había uno que otro estudiante que quedaba por la zona, lo que si es que se irían juntos. Había un silencio que Sakura rompió…

-bueno, vamonos Li –menciono mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que el jovencito se sonrojara un poco

-e… s-si, claro

Mientras iban caminando, Li aprovecho para preguntarle, de manera indirecta, si recordaba algo, pero al final… no pudo, los nervios le ganaban y no sabia que hacer, lo único que se ocurrió decir fue…

-este…creo que tienes… algunos problemas en matemáticas, ¿verdad?

-si… la verdad no logro entender ni una sola palabra de lo que explican –dijo algo apenada- pero… cuando explicaste hace un momento, logre entender solo un poco –termino diciendo con una sonrisa

-¿en serio?

-si, aunque no entendí todo como Yuuko

-y ¿porque no les pides a Souma o Daidouji o a Sumeragi que te expliquen?

-lo que pasa es que ya en ocasiones anteriores les he pedido ayuda, y ya no los quiero molestar

-bueno… entonces… si tu quieres…yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar –decía algo tímido el joven

-¿en verdad Li? –preguntaba mientras Li solo asentía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo –pues si no te molesta, te tomare la palabra

-claro… no hay problema, ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

-pues no se, tu dime

-como acabo de llegar a la ciudad, no tengo grandes cosas por hacer, así que mejor tu dime cuando, donde y a que hora

-pues…… que te parece el fin de semana a las 4 de la tarde, ¿podría ser en mi casa?

-claro –decía mientas ambos de se detenían en una esquina

-muchas gracias Li, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, adiós –menciono mientras se marchaba y se perdía de vista

Nuestro joven amigo no podía creer lo que le pasaba en ese día, primero se le hace tarde para irse a la escuela, después, choca con una joven que inmediatamente reconoce como _**SU**___Sakura, en seguida la fortuna de que le toca en el mismo salón que ella, y como si los dioses quisieran, le toca justo en el asiento detrás de ella; conoce a los amigos tan peculiares de la castaña, que ademas de ser algo raritos son buenas personas. Definitivamente ese era su mejor día, pensaba mientas se dirigía a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de la castaña…

-ya llegue!!

-bienvenida hija –respondió su padre que estaba en la cocina

-¿papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que tenias clases hasta tarde en la universidad

-así estaba planeado, pero ocurrió un contratiempo, pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-lo de siempre, llegue tarde, pero ahora ingreso un nuevo alumno a al colegio, su nombre es Li Syaoran y viene de Hong Kong –comentaba mientras ayudaba a su padre a servir la mesa para comer

-que bien hija, y ¿le hablas?

-si, solo que se sorprendió de lo extraños que son mis amigos en el salón, ademas de que es muy inteligente en matemáticas, con decirte que se ofreció a enseñarme

-eso es muy bueno, haber si el pude ayudarte para que ya no tengas problemas en esa materia

-si……… a se me olvidaba, el fin de semana va venir a la casa para practicar, ¿no hay problema papá?

-claro que… -no termino de formular su oración, ya que fue interrumpido por una personita

-CLARO QUE SI MONSTRUO!! –intervino su queridísimo hermano

-hermano!!... ¿que haces tu también aquí? se supone que estas trabajando –pregunto algo confundida la castaña

-no me cambies el tema monstruo, ni creas que te dejaremos sola con un mocoso desconocido el fin de semana

-¿sola? ¿por que sola? ¿a donde van a ir o que?

-tu hermano se ira mañana de intercambio a Hong Kong por un mes de parte de la escuela, por eso no fue a trabajar, ya que tiene que arreglar sus cosas

-papá no cambies tu también el rumbo del asunto

-no lo cambio, solo que no hay problema, además tu hermana ya no es una bebe

-este…. me podrían decir porque sola

-lo que ocurre es que el fin de semana tengo una conferencia y regresare hasta tarde a la casa

-aaaaa entonces no será sola

-claro que si, papá volverá tarde y….

-y no hay problema

-pero que…

-no te preocupes hermano, a pesar de que apenas lo conozco, se ve que es responsable y buena persona, me inspira mucha confianza y no se porque, ademas de que vivimos por el mismo rumbo, al salir del colegio nos venimos juntos… solo hasta hace una cuantas cuadras nos separamos –respondía con una sonrisa

-¡¡QUE!! ¿¿ese chiquillo vive por aquí?? –hasta ese momento casi le daba el colapso nervioso al saber que ese tipo ronda por el lugar

No le quedo de otra que aguantarse su coraje, pero eso si, mañana antes de irse al aeropuerto iría al colegio de Sakura para ver a ese susodicho mocoso, al fin y al cabo su vuelo salía a las 3:30 pm, así que podía ir temprano. Mientras tanto en la casa de Li….

-ya llegue –informaba el joven

-bienvenido joven Syaoran

-Wein…

-si?

-la encontré –decía al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-¿la encontró? Que bien amo!! –grataba la guardiana al tiempo que "abrazaba" al joven

-si… pero…

-¿pero? –cuestión Sephira

-ella no recuerda nada, ¿verdad? –agrego Ranshou mientras ingresaba al lugar, de donde salio ni yo lo se

-así es… pero de todas formas, se que ella recordara todo, digo, después de todo, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se debe perder

-así se habla amo… pero… ¿que paso el día de hoy?

-pues… fue extraño, lo que si es que durante el descanso…

-la beso –dice la guardiana con una sonrisa divertida

-¡¡claro que no!! –respondió rojito rojito como jitomatito

-¿seguro? –volvió a cuestiona Sephira divertida

-s-si, seguro –respondía nerviosamente por las situaciones en que su guardiana lo ponía

-ya deja que termine de decir lo que nos iba a informar –dijo el guardián

-lo que pasa es que durante el descanso… pude sentir dos presencias cercas, por no decir, en el plantel… pero no pude identificar el lugar del que procedían

-cree que sean…

-no estoy seguro de ello, lo que si, es que hay que estar alertas a cualquier cosa que suceda por mas tonta que parezca… a se me olvidaba, el fin de semana voy a…a…. –no sabia como decirles que iría a la casa de Sakura sin que Sephira se pusiera a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar – a….

-va salir con ella!! –grito la guardiana – hay amo… que rápido va –decía mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente

-NO!! no digas tonterías!! –se defendió el joven hechicero

- Sephira ya déjalo en paz… pero como se que no lo aras, mejor me retiro –decía el serio guardián mientras se va del lugar

-ay que aguafiestas… pero en fin, no me diga que no quisiera salir con ella

-si, digo no, no si e-este…

-Sephira por favor deja que el joven termine de decirnos –menciona Wein

-aaaaa esta bien, que va hacer el fin de semana

-pues voy a….a ir a su casa a…

-a su casa!! Entonces si… -no pudo continuar ya que el señor Wein le tapo la boca

-a su casa para ayudarla a estudiar de matemáticas… ahora que lo piensa, no me dijo donde vivía –dijo rápidamente para que la guardiana no "mal pensara" el asunto y con una gota en su cabeza

-aaaaaaaa que lástima, que despistado es, pero bueno, algo es algo ¿no? –menciono al safarse del agarre del señor Wein

A Li no le quedo de otra que seguir escuchando las locuras de su linda guardiana, que si como se va arreglar, a que hora se va ir y la hora que regresara, que si le dará un beso recordando los viejos tiempos, en fin, un montón de locuras que tenia que aguantar toda la semana, ya que, obvio, faltaba toda una semana para pensar en ello. Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí…

-si padre, ya los hemos encontramos –decía una mujer mientras hablaba por teléfono

-bien, entonces ya saben que hacer, no pierdan el tiempo en tonterías, ¿entendido?

-pues eso díselo a ella, desde que llegamos aquí no hace nada –se escucho otra vos, al parecer usaban el altavoz

-cállate… padre, tenemos algo importante que decirle, cuándo estábamos vigilándolos… sentimos otras dos presencias cerca del lugar, al parecer "el" no pudo encontrarnos, mucho menos localizar las otras presencias –decía la primer mujer

-eso me preocupa, investigaré sobre eso, por el momen… -dijo algo preocupado

-cree que sean… -cuestiono interrumpiéndolo con voz algo preocupada la segunda

-no lo se, la posibilidad de ello es grande, no me sorprendería que ya estuvieran ahí, así que por el momento cuídense, no se distraigan ni bajen la guardia, ¿entendido?

-si –respondieron al unísono las dos voces

-recuerden que han estado entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo para lo que se avecina, no me defrauden… luego les llamo, adiós –dice cortando comunicación con las dos mujeres

-tendremos que seguirlos a todos lados, seremos como su sombra, los vigilaremos día y noche si es necesario ¿entendido? –dijo la primera en tono serio

-si, ahora mas que nunca tenemos que estar alerta a todo lo que suceda, no podemos fallarle a nuestro padre, ni a ellos –articulo la otra voz al tiempo que se perdían en la oscuridad del lugar

Al parecer estas dos personas están vigilando a otras y preocupadas por otras, ¿Quiénes serán estas personas en realidad? ¿Qué traen entre manos? ¿Serán amigos o enemigos? ¿Por qué vigilan? ¿Por qué se preocupan? y…… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por esas otras presencias?


End file.
